dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardians
The Guardians of Goddess Flora are individuals chosen by Flora and bestowed with magical powers over a specific natural force and guardianship over a particular flower. The title was first mentioned in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. History Goddess Flora's reasons for choosing Guardians and bestowing them with the powers she gives to them are largely a mystery. As a Goddess of neither good nor evil, light nor dark, her gifts can be a boon or a curse to those who have been given them. However, to most who have been bestowed with her magical powers, it seems to mostly be a positive thing. The only Guardian to be "cursed" with the gifts they had was Belladonna, whose powers were at least partially (if not wholly) due to the ministrations of Mother Gothel instead of Goddess Flora. On the the other hand, it could have been an ulterior motive of the Goddess Flora, so that she could get a Nightbloom Guardian to balance out Rapunzel's life-restoring powers. Guardians maintain a close relationship with the flowers they preside over. When Ivy Green sacrificed her Guardian powers for her husband, the English Ivy she once guarded over began to wither and die without her service. The flowers themselves are also able to restore their Guardians, as witnessed when an injured Ross Red retires to his shrine to be healed by the Fiery Rosas there. The power of the Guardians can also be imbued into objects, as seen in Ballad of Rapunzel, when orbs of power from each Guardian are used to defeat vine monsters and, again, when Snow White and Ross Red give the Fairytale Detective crystals containing some of their powers. These crystals are then melted down to make an arrow capable of obliterating anything. We don't currently know what order the Guardians were chosen, though we do know that Belladonna and Rapunzel were obviously chosen recently, considering Belladonna's young age. Since the Guardians all have eternal youth and life, it's hard to know when they may have been born as we're not privy to the knowledge by other means. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Guardians blessed by Flora won't age after a certain point and will ever be young to ensure they keep her will alive and find the wisdom in her choosing them. * Plant Manipulation: Based on what the Guardians blessed with, they can have this power from their respective flower. Guardians * Briar Rose: Princess of the West Islands, Guardian of the Thorned Rose, power over thorny briars * Ivy Green (former Guardian-deceased): Princess of the West Islands, Guardian of the English Ivy, power over leafy vines * Snow White: Princess of the Mountain Kingdom, Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss, power over ice and snow * Ross Red: Prince of the Mountain Kingdom, Guardian of the Fiery Rosa, power over fire and ash * Rapunzel: Princess of Floralia, Guardian of the Lilac Bellflower, power of restoration and life * Belladonna: Princess of Floralia, Guardian of the Deadly Nightbloom, power of destruction and death Relevant Parables The Goddess Flora (from Ballad of Rapunzel) There was a time, long long ago, when Gods resided among the masses, spreading their will through the people. One such Goddess was the deity of flowers, Flora. She stood for neither good nor evil, but in the balance of nature and the way of the fates. The legends of old would tell of Flora showing favor to certain individuals. Chosen by virtue of character, they were the Guardians of Flora. For each Guardian chosen, there would be another of opposing nature to balance them. The Guardians were given special powers along with immortality, allowing them to better uphold Flora's legacy. But the gifts were not always a boon. Once chosen, a Guardian could only follow the Goddess' will and face eternal life hoping one day, to be able to find the wisdom in her decision. Gallery Guardian temple.jpg|Hall of Guardians Ivy shrine bloomed.jpg|Ivy Greenhouse Briar shrine bloomed.jpg|Briar Rose Courtyard BOR - Snow White's shrine.png|Glacial Hall (Snow White) BOR - Ross Red Shrine.png|Molten Hall (Ross Red) Rapunzel shrine.jpg|Illuminated Chantry (Rapunzel) Belladonna shrine.jpg|Shadow Vestry (Belladonna) Goddess flora tale scroll.jpg|Scroll Depicting the Six Guardians Cameos.jpg|Cameos depicting the six known Guardians of Flora (from Ballad of Rapunzel) Goddess_flora_puzzle.jpg|Puzzle Depicting the Six Flowers of the Guardians Flora_temple.jpg|Flora's Temple Depicting the Six Guardians in Stain-Glassed Windows Category:Affiliations Category:Guardians Category:Terminology Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Characters